Mi mejor amigo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Endo esta triste y su mejor amigo va a consolarlo, en medio de la noche una confesión ¿Cual sera la respuesta. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Mi mejor amigo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 28/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Mi mejor amigo**  
_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

Era de noche, fui a tu casa pues no habías asistido a la escuela aquel día, toque el timbre pero nadie me abrió, sabía que estabas adentro así que abrí y entre, la luz estaba apagada, la puerta del cuarto estaba algo abierta, me acerque despacio y fue cuando te vi, estabas sentado en el piso con la cabeza baja al parecer llorando.

-Endo ¿Qué tienes? ―pregunté sentándome a un lado tuyo pero no respondiste

Hacia 5 meses que salías con…ella, "La amo" decías sin cansarte cada vez que hablabas de ella, la sonrisa en tu cara era evidente, estabas feliz, recuerdo bien el día en que me la presentaste, dijiste que yo debía ser el primero en conocer a la persona que te hacia tan feliz, me saludó cordialmente y me sonrió, yo la conocía, era miembro del club de teatro, era bonita no lo niego pero también con una personalidad algo "especial" por no decir que era exigente, mandona, perfeccionista entre otras cosas, tú la querías y para mí eso estaba bien aunque debo confesar que no me gustaba para nada como te trababa en algunas ocasiones.

Te abracé y tú recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, tu llanto no paraba y yo solo me limite al silencio, no quería que me dijeras si no querías pero no me gustaba verte así de mal

―ha sido ella ¿Verdad? ―me animé a decir después de un rato

― ¿Tú lo sabías verdad? ―preguntaste aun llorando

― ¿Saber qué? ―me incorporé un poco

―que ella no me quería, que solo jugaba conmigo ¿Tú lo sabías?

―por supuesto que no―respondí sin soltarlo

―entonces ¿Por qué nunca te cayó bien?, lo sabías yo lo sé, ella me lo ha dicho antes de dejarme y decirme que solo era un juego, me dijo que tu sabias y en cambio yo…nunca me había dado cuenta

―eso no es cierto―me levanté de golpe―si yo hubiera sabido eso jamás hubiera permitido que se acercara a ti

¿Cómo era posible que yo haya dicho eso? Después de todo lo que he tenido que ocultar decir eso de golpe era algo…extraño, hacia frio, tome aire y apreté las manos, tú me mirabas sorprendido aun sentado en el piso, me hinque y tome valor una vez más, ya no podía seguir ocultándotelo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaste dejando de llorar

―yo debo decirte algo―respondí mirando el suelo

― ¿Sobre qué? ―te sorprendiste― ¿Es algo malo? Anda dime

―No recuerdo bien el momento en que el cariño que sentía por ti se convirtió en mas que una simple amistad tan solo recuerdo que en un instante tu significabas mas para mí de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar―mi boca estaba seca pero ya no habría marcha atrás―aquellos días en los que paseábamos por las calles platicando cosas sin mucho sentido, riéndonos y contándonos todo, quizá fue en uno de esos momentos cuando tus ojos significaron algo mas, tenerte tan cerca de mí, sonriéndome, alentándome, era tu mejor amigo y digo era porque no creo que después de esto vuelvas a verme igual pero…es que ya no puedo callar

No quería mirarte a los ojos, tenía miedo de que tu mirada fuera la misma a la de aquellas personas que no entienden que soy diferente y piensan que es malo.

―tú me gustas―apenas se escuchó de mi boca―no puedo ocultarlo ya, se lo que puedes estar pensando en este momento pero…yo…cuando llegué a la ciudad tú fuiste la primera persona que se interesó en ser mi amigo, fuiste amable, atento, lindo y para mi llegaste a ser una persona muy confiable, poco a poco nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y…sin darme cuenta…te fuiste metiendo mas en mi vida

―Kazemaru…―dijiste pero no te deje terminar

―yo me enamore de ti sin querer, intenté ser tu amigo pero no pude, intenté quitarme esa idea loca de mi cabeza pero no pude, no espero que me correspondas ni nada tan solo quiero que lo sepas

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual me preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

―yo sabía que ella te gustaba, ella te hacia feliz y si no me caía bien ya sabes porque era, si yo hubiera sabido que a ella no le interesabas te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato

Volví a sentarme a su lado mirando hacia otro lado

―soy un pésimo amigo―susurré

―claro que no―dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro

―claro que lo soy―dije comenzando a llorar― ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ―pregunté con tono divertido, él tan solo sonrió y se levantó

―anda vamos―sonrió y me dio la mano

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté al mismo tiempo que me secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de mi chamarra

―por helado―sonrió―anda que si sigues llorando lo hare también

Tomé su mano y me levantó del piso, me sacudía la ropa cuando sus brazos me atraparon en un tierno abrazo

―Gracias―me dijo al oído―definitivamente eres mi mejor amigo

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos quitándome el pelo de la frente con su mano, se acercó y con un leve rose sus labios tocaron los míos, mi corazón latía rápido disfrutando el calor de su aliento.

―lamento no poder corresponderte Kazemaru―me dijo a la vez que me miraba a los ojos―será afortunada la persona que pueda tenerte

―no te preocupes―sonreí―eso ya lo sé―dije divertido―anda vamos por el helado

―vale―respondió separándose de mí―vamos por helado de chocolate

― ¿Chocolate? Mejor de fresa―sugerí

―a no―hizo un ademan con la mano―de chocolate

Salió y yo tras él, me costaría convencerlo de que comprara el de fresa pero lo conocía y sabía que iba a hacerlo ya que después de todo yo era su mejor amigo.


End file.
